Deathly Cold
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: She found him half-dead, his skin icy.Within her body, her heart stopped,blood frozen.How could she live on if he died?It was impossible for them to be seperated. Her mind couldn't take it.If he died, so would she, and they would be deathly cold. Ren/Jace


**Okay. I made this one-shot with my own character, Ren, and my good friend and favorite Rper, Simply David.**

**Or, as I call him, David-kun! **

**Anyways, I had just got done reading one of our Rps, and it inspired me to make this, because I love their compatibility together. It's just so cute!!!!!!!**

**So I tried to make this as romantic as I could…… *sigh* I hope it fits your needs, for all my reviewers out there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Even though there is not statement in here that says his name what-so-ever, but hey! It's based off the aspects of the Naruto series)**

**I do own Ren.**

**I do not own Jace.**

**Keep reading please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The woman kissed him lightly on the lips, coaxing him to return it, to breathe in air again. She wished for him to breathe air once more, and not leave her alone. Her lips were against his once again, trying to coax life into him, to draw him back into the world of living.

"Jace… Wake up… Please…" she pleaded softly, a hiccup to her plea. Tears streamed from her face as she continued to press kissed to his face. Some were hard, others soft.

But he didn't respond, and that was what killed her on the inside. She was afraid he wouldn't wake up, afraid that he would never whisper her name again in the crook of her neck on lonesome nights. That he would never come by to see her when her demons were riding her too hard.

"Jace…" she croaked, her eyes puffy and red from the tears streaming from them. She was ashamed to cry, but never to him. Over him. It was not a shame when she cried for those she loved.

And oh, how she loved him.

She let out a muffled cry of grief, pressing the back of her hand against her lips to smother it. The cry was filled with denial as she pulled various weapons from his body, trying to stop the flood of blood. It was everywhere, over his clothes, face, even on her own body.

Her hands glowed blue as she healed the wounds, draining her own chakra to heal him. "Jace… Jace, please, wake up!" she whispered again and again, chanting it like an omen.

As if in response to her grief, lightning and thunder crackled across the sky, illuminating them both, and the scattered bodies of corpses. Rain poured down upon them all, letting the blood run in rivers and streams away from their hosts. The icy cool water drove at her, unrelenting and cruel, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel it. It wasn't the rain that made her feel icily numb, it was the prospect of Jace's death.

Her body grew drenched with water, sagging against her already leaning form. She kneeled over him, water from her face and hair onto Jace's body. Her pale face was shocked, eyes glazed with pain and disbelief.

She threw back her head, water droplets flying in the dim light of the crescent moon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in denial, wailing like child. She shook with suppressed emotions, all swirling within her, threatening to explode.

Whisker-like marks appeared on her face, her nose darkened slightly, taking on a blackish look. Furry black ears appeared on the top of her head, replacing the small, white ones on either side of her head. She closed her steel grey eyes only to reopen them, proving them ice blue, like glaciers.

A tail sprouted from behind her, and her nails sharpened into claws. Her incisors lengthened, and her appearance as a dangerous tigress formed.

Throwing back her head once more, she roared her fury and pain to the heavens, cursing them and their power. She rose, standing over his body now, her chakra swirling around her. Mixes of black, silver, and dark blue ran across her body, twirling around her like a sphere. It exploded everywhere, like wind being released from a tight canon. Trees bent and swayed some snapping and falling over.

Her eyes lost focus as the demon within her threatened to come out to avenge its mate. She growled deep in her throat, baring her elongated teeth.

A cold, rough hand surrounded hers, ignoring the biting wind and chakra, and the sharp tips of her claws. Looking down she saw Jace looking up at her, a serious expression on his face. It wasn't afraid, it was simply calm and concentrating, trying to gather the strength to stop her from going on a rampage.

Looking down, the girl's eyes widened at the sight of him, alive, looking back at her. Was she dreaming? Had she finally gone insane?

"Ren." He murmured softly, pulling himself up, barely covering his wince as pain lanced through his body. His hand ran up her arm, brushing over the tattered remains of her shirt.

Her breathing was rough as she watched Jace's hand crawl up her arm. She shivered from the growing heat as blood circulated in his arm. Tilting her head back, she let herself only feel, and not think, so that if this were some kind of mirage or illusion, she would at least remember this.

Jace's other hand did the same to Ren's opposite arm, causing the same reaction.

"Jace…" She moaned breathily, her throat convulsing over the name as tears squeezed out from her shut eyes. Her inner turmoil of emotions fought against each other, affecting the chakra swirls around her.

"Shhh…" he murmured, finally reaching her shoulders, brushing at her neck and collarbones. "It's ok, Ren-chan… It's ok…" he repeated, a warm hand circling her throat, feeling the soft, cool skin there. His other went around to the back of her head, weaving through the silky mass of wet ebony hair.

He pressed his lips to hers, and the explosions went off within her. Every emotion reached its maximal capability, and she let out a growl of defiance, proving she wasn't one to win over.

Her hands reached up, retracting their claws, as she grasped hold of his torn shirt, pulling him closer as she ground her lips against his roughly.

"Jace… How could you? … Why did you-" she began to whisper hoarsely before he cut her off within another long, drudging kiss.

"Ren, quit speaking and kiss me. I almost died without one of your kisses, and I don't want to have to go through that again." He muttered, tilting her head back more to give him further access to her silky cavern.

She was warm spice and cool mint, all wrapped up into one taste. Jace broke apart from her for a few second, needing to breath. Ren made a small noise of disappointment, but she was quickly given another kiss to make up for the loss of contact.

She growled deep in her throat again, desperate not to let him go. Her hands flexed against his shoulders, tightening in the fabric so that her nails bit into his skin. Jace returned the growl, though not in the same animalistic manner. He grabbed Ren by the waist tightly, pulling her roughly to him.

"I need you home and safe, where I can watch you closely so that you don't go kitty on me." He murmured, brushing his lips back and forth across hers.

"Kitty on you? What's that supposed to mean?" she growled, a smirk clear on her lips as she kissed him again.

Releasing her waist with both hands, one went for her ears, and the other her tail. She sucked in a deep breath of shock as she opened her eyes to stare into his. Seeing her reflection of Glacier blue eyes and whisker marks, her hands tightened on his shoulders again.

"You were going Tigress, Ren. You were about to let Shiro Tora-sama out." He informed her, waving the hand that had held her tail lightly at the chakra surrounding them.

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. Jace buried his face into her neck, breathing in warm scent, pure female. Ren shivered lightly, but not from the cold, from his contact and his contact only. It was the only thing that made her so aware of herself being female so acute.

The chakra swirls calmed, bit by bit, until they drifted away like mist. The rain still batted against them, and they were both soaked. Jace kissed her neck, letting his lips skim over the wet skin, taking pleasure in the feel of it beneath him.

"Jace." She moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access once more. Jace continued his onslaught of her skin before breaking away, reluctantly. Their lips crashed together as their tongues dueled for supremacy.

She kissed him with all the love she could muster. It was desperate, hot, hard, possessive. It was like she couldn't get enough of him. Ren took his sanity away like the sand in the wind, but returned with the force of a tornado.

"Jace." She whispered against his lips, bliss swirling within her. Her small, pale hands cupped his face, the tan in contrast to the white.

"Ren." He returned, his hands crushing her waist. Releasing it with one hand once more, he did a few handsigns, allowing them both to disappear in smoke.

They reappeared in their apartment, clutching onto each other tightly, gasping for air as their loved for each other consumed them.

Jace pushed her to the edge of the bed, making her knees bend so that she fell back onto it. He followed her down, soon after.

"I love you." She whispered softly, one hand idly brushing a stray lock of wet hair from his brow.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it nobly, a twinkle in his eye. "I love you too." He murmured back quietly, kissing her once more, gently and tenderly.

He showed her how much he loved her, that night, with all the passion and love in the world.

Fin

**A/N:**

**So what did you guys think? I tried my best on it, because it just popped into my head one day, sooooooooooooooo…………………**

**Yup….. please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Your loving, nut-brained, procrastinating Authoress,**

**Ren Mizuki**


End file.
